Angel of Music
by Escritor
Summary: Angel of Music...You decieved me [ON HIATUS]
1. Prolouge

_**ONLY AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE WHOLE THING!**_

**I've been attempting many Phantom of the Opera fics for a while, and finally I've decided this one is pretty good. I am already up to chapter 9 :) This is a musical. When you see _this, _it means that a person is singing. If it is normal, they are just speaking. The actual play starts on chapter 3. Note, I have skipped scene 7 (backstage). This is because it is extremely short. It does not affect the meaning of the play in any way. I hope you enjoy this. It is quite obvious who the couples are...**

**PS: Please review, because reviews make me post chapters quicker... ;D**

_**Chapter One: Prolouge**_

Ginny sighed as she listened to her friend, Hermione, go on and on about some opera.

"Okay, wait, what's an opera again?"

Hermione sighed audiablly and moaned. "I've told you _THREE TIMES_ already! It's like a musical, except the voices are fuller. You'd be perfect for the part of Christine Daae, you have the perfect voice.  
Ginny looked unbeliving. "Me? Perfect _voice_? I think not, Herms. Maybe stage hand or set design or something..."

Hermione scoffed. "You're kidding, right? You have a great voice. Now, tryouts are tommorow... I really think you should try it, Gin. I'm serious." She began to walk away before calling behind her back, "Plus it looks great on your resume!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued doing the rest of her homework.

_**

* * *

**_

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Ginny questioned as they stepped into the Great Hall the next day.

"Because you finally came to your senses and realized you had a great voice?" Hermione replied, grinning cheekily. "Oh, and I dragged you out of bed and told you that there would be free candy if you came."

Ginny crossed her arms. "I don't see the free candy..."

"That comes after you get the part," Hermione smiled again, then took their seats next to Ron and Harry.

"_You're_ trying out?" Ginny asked Ron. "Since when do you do opare?"  
"_Opera,_" Hermione corrected.  
"Whatever."

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, suddenly interested." When Hermione turned her back, he whispered, "_She forced me!_"

"I heard that, Mr. Weasley!" she hissed, then laughed. "I have so much control of you guys!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I volunteered, mind you. You have absolutly no control over me."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron interjected. "She forced you too, mate, don't try to act all big and bad because Ginny is here."

Harry blushed and said nothing, causing Ginny to blush as well.

"Thank you all for coming!" a loud voice spoke from the head table, where Dumbledore usually sat. Instead, it was a rather large woman who had much too much makeup on and was wearing a bright colored dress with fur in all the wrong places. "I am _Madame Douzioux. _Write this down - D O U Z I O U X. _Doo-zough. _I will be directing this year's performance of Andrew Lloyd Webber's opera, _The Phantom of the Opera_. Since many of you are not muggles and aren't open to such wonderful culture, I'll explain a little bit about the background of the Phantom of the Opera."

She clapped her hands and the lights dimmed as a large projection appeared on the wall behind her. She read outloud from the words on the screen.

"In 1861, construction began on a large square, the _Place de l'Opera_, under the direction of architect _Charles Garnier_. The centerpiece of the square was the Paris Opera House, which was concieved on a giant scale. Garnier beat out 170 other contestants held to design the new Parisian destination. The Opera would later inspire the creation of the novel, _Le Fantome de l'Opera _(The phantom of the opera.)" She clapped her hands and the screen changed to more words. "Then in 1875, the Parisian Opera finally opens after numerous setbacks including the Franco-Prussian War, the fall of the Empire and the Paris Commune. During the conflict, the building was used as an arsenal and food store. Set in the center of the auditorium is an ornate crystal chendelier, which features prominently in the Phantom of the Opera. You'll understand why once you recieve your booklets." The screen changed again. "1911- Journalist turned novelist M. Gaston Leroux publishes Le Fantome de l'Opera (The phantom of the opera.) He claimed to be inspired after visiting the Place de l'Opera and roaming the lower depths, labyrinths, and subterranean lake." Another clap. "Finally in 1986, Andrew Lloyd Webber adapts the Phantom of the Opera into a stage musical. Among the most successful adaptations, his opera has played in over 100 cities in 17 countries around the world, won 7 Tony Awards...and other awards I will not bore you with. We will be doing the musical representation, which means if you cannot sing, leave now!" When no one got up, she smiled.

"Good, you all know your place. Well, enough. I'll hand out the booklets and I will give you an hour to practice the songs. When I come back in here, we will begin auditions!"

Ginny flipped through her booklet, reading the synopsis: _His voice calls to her, nurturing her extraordinary talents from the shadows of the opera house where innocent chorus girl Christine Daae makes her home. Only ballet mistress Madame Giry (miranda richardson) knows that Christine's mysterious "Angel of Music" is actually the phantom a disfigured musical genius who haunts the catacombs of the theatre, terrifying the ensemble of artists who live and work there. _

_When tempermental diva La Carlotta walks out in the middle of a dress rehersal for the company's latest production, the theatre's eager new managers have no choice but to thrust Christine into the spotlight. _

_Her mesmerizing opening night performance captivates both the audience and the Phantom, who devotes himself to casting his protege as the opera's next star. But he is not the only powerful man to be awed by the young soprano, as Christine soon finds herself courted by the theatre's wealthy patron, the Vicompte Raoul de Chagny._

_Though she is enthralled by her charismatic mentor, Christine is undeniably drawn to the dashing Raoul, enraging the Phantom and setting the stage for a dramatic crescendo in which soaring passions, fierce jealousies, and obsessive love threatens to drive the fated lovers past the point of no return._

"This sounds wicked," Ginny said, clapping. Harry smiled and read the lyrics to the song he would like to try.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

"What song are you going to sing, Hermione?"

"Oh, _Wishing you were somehow here again. _Yourself?"

"I'm going to sing _Think of me._ What about you, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "_The music of the night. _Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "_The Mirror_ sounds interesting enough."

Soon, Madame Douzioux came into the room. "Well, well. I hope you are all prepared!" She clapped and the long table that was once where Dumbledore and the other teachers sat became a small stage. Madame sat in a small seat in front. "Who will be going first?"

Hermione raised her hand, and went up. She sung her song beautifully, not missing a beat. Then Draco decided to go, singing _Phantom of the Opera. _Then Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy, and a few other students who wanted to give it a try.

At the end, Madame Douzioux smiled. "You were all simply wonderful." With a flick of her wand, a small piece of paper appeared on the stage. "That's the cast list. If you were chosen, be here tommorow night at 6 o'clock sharp. Anyone late will be kicked out." With that, she left the room. No one dared move until they knew she was at least a floor away, then they all raced to the stage.

_**The Cast**_

_Christine ... Ginerva Weasley_

_The Phantom ... Draco Malfoy_

_Raoul ... Harry Potter_

_Madame Giry ... Lavendar Brown_

_Carlotta ... Cho Chang_

_Firmin ... Blaise Zambini_

_Andre ... Ronald Weasley_

_Piangini ... Seamus Finnigan_

_Meg ... Hermione Granger_

_Reyer ... Dennis Creevey_

_Buquet ... Colin Creevey_

The list went on, but Ginny stopped reading. She read the first line again, completely astonished. She let out a long squeal and jumped into Harry's arms, then out again (since she was utterly embarrased.)

"WE...I...Oh WOW!" she screamed before running out of the great hall to owl her parents.


	2. Practicing and Dress Sizings

_**The play starts after this :) wewt wewt!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two: Practicing and Dress Sizings**_

At six o'clock the next night, all who were chosen gathered in the Great Hall. The stage was still there and was crowded with random props, songbooks, instruments, paint cans... Ginny writhed her hands nervously, and Harry put his on top of them. "Don't worry," he said. "You deserve to be here, she's not going to kick you out."

_The man can read my mind!_ she thought to herself before smiling at him.

"Hello, hello. I'm proud of all of you. Now, before we begin practicing, please remember that tommorow - Sunday - after your breakfast, we will be going to Hogsmeade to get you all jewelery, dresses, clothes, etc. Please be ready to shop till you drop. Get everything you think you're going to need - even if you don't end up using it. This is a one-time trip, and we can't spend time going back in the middle of our practices. You're going to need to get sized, all of you. Even if you _think_ you know your size, check anyway! We don't want your tux's going too tight or falling off, and I don't think the girls will want ballgowns that are droopy or restrict breathing... For the girls, you will also need a corset. Remember, this is the 'old days,' hence you need to look like you are _in_ the old days. I know, I know, you may not like it, but this is what you get for being talented! Now, take a script and begin.

Ginny flipped through it casually while others got theres, when something caught her eye.

_**CHRISTINE and RAUOL kiss.**_

Her mouth fell open.

_**CHRISTINE and PHANTOM share a kiss.**_

And once again.

This was going to be one _long_ night.

* * *

The next morning, the throng of students all met outside in front of Hogsmeade. Madame Douzioux tapped her foot, waiting for some lazy actors and actresses to slump their way to the front.  
"It's too early for this," Cho cried. "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Don't worry, doll, beauty sleep is just a myth," Madame said happily as the final students arrived. "Good, good, we're all here. Stay together and shop! You each are getting $600, to be paid for by Hogwart's using these cards. Keep track of your money! If you find yourself over, I think you should start reconsidering which items you _need_ and which you just _want_. _I_ need and want you all back here at _ten._ Other then you three," she added, pointing to Ginny, Draco, and Harry. "You're our three stars, you need more practice time then the rest, and all eyes will be on you. I want you to get all your belongings and accessories by _nine thirty. _Think you can handle it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now shop!"

"I hate dress shopping," Ginny whined, stepping in and out of the stores with Hermione and Harry. "Either I'm too big, too small, too skinny, or too fat, too short, or too tall for all the dresses I have my eye on!"

Hermione nodded sullenly. "I know what you mean," she said, although she didn't. She enjoyed dress shopping, mainly because she fit into anything. Ginny knew this, but smiled anyway. At least she wasn't boasting. "I'm going to go find Ron, okay? He said he wanted my advice on a tux...Watch it be bright blue... Alright then, I'll see you later!"

Ginny looked at Harry nervously. "So, um, do you want to get the dress shopping over with, or tux shopping first?" he asked.  
"I think it will be safer to get tux shopping done first. I'll take forever."

They walked into _Signor Madigan's Tuxedo Shop,_ where suits of many colors hung anywhere and everywhere inside. Ginny found a small couch and sat there as Harry picked out a few tuxedos, then stepped into the changing room.

Ginny read a magazine about matching makeup to your dress. After a while, Harry came out, asking, "So...what do you think?" Ginny finished her sentence and looked up.

_Oh my god..._ she thought. _He looks gorgeous..._

She was silent, and Harry blushed. "Ohhkayy... I'll pick another one, then..."

"No!" Ginny said loudly. "No, it looks much...very..." Nice? Beautiful? Sexy? "great."

_It looks much very great? Form coherent sentences much? _she taunted herself. Harry blushed and nodded, going back inside. She continued yelling at herself until he finally came out, paying for the tux using his money. Although the school said to charge everything to Hogwart's, he thought the tux was far too expensive to make the school pay for. Besides, he had enough money.

They then walked around for a little more, then they found _The Dress Shoppe. _Ginny looked at Harry in fear, then opened the door and went inside. Although there was nothing scary about the store - it looked very friendly - all dress 'shoppes' made Ginny a little skeevish.

"Sorry in advance if I take too long," she muttered, sitting him down and handing him magazines. He shrugged and watched her as she ran through the rows of dresses, picking any with any color. Bringing five in with her, she twirled in the mirrors of the dressing room.

She finally found one that seemed to fit her. It was a red dress with off-the-shoulder, small sleeves. The chest area was beaded with black and red beads, then stopped around her waist. The beads then filled out all around the bottom. _Masquerade,_ she said, making a mental note to herself. She put the dress neatly on the floor as she looked for a dress for the other scenes.

She found another dress that would be good for when she would be on stage. It was a white, fluffy gown that had a tie up front with baby-blue threads. In the back, the baby blue threads formed a cascading tie. It was subtle and beautiful at the same time. Since she was going to 'kiss' Harry in it, she figured she should see what he thought of it. Stepping out, she "eh hem'd," causing him to look up. His eyes partially glazed over, then cleared his throat.

"Um, it looks..." he thought for a while, then smiled. "Much very great."

Ginny blushed and grinned, then went back into the store. After they paid, she went in the jewlery store for some nice accessories. Harry smiled at how her eyes went wide at the sparkling jewels, promising himself that he would do anything in his power to mak her eyes like that all the time. She found long, ruby earrings and a ruby necklace for the Masquerade, then she began looking for blue and white items. She found a blue pearl necklace and blue pearl earrings. She was just about to pay when her eyes caught a beautiful emerald ring, shimmering. She gasped and put the ring on her finger: it fit perfectly. She called the shopkeeper over, whispering, "how much is this ring?"

"$520, miss."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head. 520 for a _ring_! She slowly put it back, sighing sadly, and paid for her items. She walked out of the store to meet Hermione. "Come on, Harry," she said sadly.

"Oh, I'll be just a minute, I see some nice cufflinks."

Ginny nodded, then walked out the door. When he saw she was out of sight, he picked up the ring and smiled at the shopkeeper. "Charge it to Hogwart's, please." He then took the ring, slipped it into his pocket, and walked out to meet Madame Douzioux.


	3. Scene 1: Rehearsals

_**Chapter Three: Scene 1: Rehearsals**_

The audience was nervously talking, until the lights dimmed. The curtain came up, and the scene was set.

Cho Chang as Carlotta sang in front of the backdrop. "**_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while.. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart..." _**She trailed off as the background crashed down, seperating her and the cast.

"**_He's here: The Phantom of the Opera," _** the chorus girls, including Ginny and Hermione, sang, taunting their cruel diva.

"Morons!" Seamus yelled, running to her side. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Millicent Bulstrode, one of the lead chorus girls, said, not really concerned for her, "Signora! Are you alright? Buquet..! Where is Buquet!"

"Is no one concered for our _prima donna_?" Seamus hissed.

Millicent, ignoring him, grumbled, "Get that man down here! Chief of the flies," she turned to Andre and Firmin - Ronald and Blaise. "He's responsible for this."

They raised the background high enough for the stagehand, Buquet - Colin - to be seen, gripping the rope.

"What is the meaning of this?" Millicent spat. "What's going on?"

Colin looked frightened. "Madame, don't blame me! It's not my fault! I was not at my post. Please madame, there's no one there, and if there is...well, then, it must be a ghost."

Hermione looked up. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..."

Ron, seeming a little nervous, grumbled, "Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?"

Blaise grumbled towards the chorus girls. "Mademoiselles, please!"

Ron smiled sweetly to Cho. "These things do happen."

Cho Chang looked utterly angered, as if she could kill Ron. She was known for being a drama queen. "_Si_, these things do happen! Until you stop these things from happening, **this** thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!"

Seamus went to retrieve her clothes from the side of the stage. He then passed them, spitting, "Amateurs!" The couple stalked off, leaving a confused looking group left.

"La Carlotta will be back, I am sure," Blaise says, keeping his cool.

"You think so, messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost," Lavendar said, handing them an envelope.

The chorus girls cried and looked extremely scared.

Ron grumbles. "God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

Lavendar read over the note. "He welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to leave Box Five empty, for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due."

Blaise looked towards Ron. "His salary?"

Lavendar continued. "Leferve paid him twenty thousand francs a month."

The ballet girls reacted oddly to this, Ginny taking hold of Hermione's hand for support.

Blaise glared at Lavendar. "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement my_self_."

Lavendar looked unnerved, still focusing on Ron. "Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, monsieur?"

Ron nodded. "In our box."

"Madame, who is the understudy for this role?" Blaise asked.

Reyer - Dennis Creevy - hissed, "There is no understudy, Monsieur! The production is new."

Ron looked nervously at Blaise. "We'll have to cancel and refund the tickets!"

This earned many cries.

"It was a full house, Andre!"

Hermione, stepping up and sounding kind of nervous, said, "Well... Christine Daae could sing it, sir."

Ron looked up. "The chorus girl?"

Hermione nodded. "She's been taking many, many lessons."

"From...whom?" Blaise questioned.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, who shrugged, slightly embarrased. "I...don't know his name, sir."

"Let her sing for you, sir! She has been very well taught," Lavendar said.

Dennis Creevey seemed to think after a while, then said, "From the beginning of the aria then, mademosielle."

Ginny nodded, then began singing. "**_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've sid goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try..."_**

Ron looked towards Blaise nervously. "Firmin, this is doing nothing for my nerves. Blaise looked back with a reassuring smile.

When Ginny heard this, she tried her absolute hardest to be perfect. **_"When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..."_**

The scene then changed, showing Ginny in her blue-and-white dress for the show. **_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember...stop and think of me._**

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the things which might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to out you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do, there will never be a day when I won't think of you..."**_

Applause is heard, and Rauol - Harry - in the Manager's box, sings to himself, "**_Can it be, Can it be Christine? - Bravo! - Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were! She may not remember me, but I rememeber her!"_**

Ginny continued singing. "**_We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but please promise me that sometimes you will think.. o-o-o-o... o-o-o-o-o...of me!"_**

She finished off strongly, bowing sheepishly.


	4. After The Gala

_**Chapter 4: Scene 2 - After the Gala**_

The curtain closed, each of the ballet and chorus girls giving Ginny flowers and other tokens of their support.

Lavendar smiled to Ginny. "You did very well. He will be pleased." She then turned to the dancers. "And you! You were a disgrace tonight! Such ronds de jampe! Such temps de cuisse! Here, we rehearse. Now!"

The ballet girls began to dance in tune with the beating of Lavendar's stick. Ginny moved downstage, away from the dancers, as she walked into her dressing room. Meg - Hermione - also followed her, but is unseen by Ginny. She is about to open the door to her dressing room when she heard the Phantom's voice.

"**_Brava...Brava...Bravissimo..."_**

Meg doesn't hear it, but calls out Ginny's name. "**_Christine, Christine..._**

_**Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?"**_

There is a long pause as Ginny walked into her dressing room, in a daze. "**_Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here..." _**She looked around the room, in a somewhat trance-like state. **_"Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he- the unseen genius."_**

Hermione looked at Ginny, concerned. **_"Christine you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_**

Ginny looked up at the sky, beckoning her angel. **_"Angel of music, Guide and gaurdian! Grant to me your glory!"_**

Hermione wondered to herself, **_"Who is this angel? This..."_**

**_"Angel of music, Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel..." _**They both finished together. Ginny frowned slightly, looking dark.

_**"He's with me even now..."**_

Hermione gripped Ginny's hands. **_"Your hands are cold..."_**

_**"All around me..."**_

**_"Your face, Christine, it's white!"_**

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes. **_"It frightens me..."_**

_**"Don't be frightened..."**_

Hermione looked back into Ginny's eyes, trying to understand the situation. They were broken apart, however, when Lavendar came in the room.

"Meg, are you a dancer?" Hermione nodded. "Come and practice." Hermione left and joined the other dancers. Then Lavendar continued, looking at Ginny.

"Dear, I was asked to give you this." She gave Ginny a note, then left. She opened it and read,

"A red scarf...The attic...Little Lotte..." she then left.


	5. The Dressing Room

_Author's Note: To the person who said they would like to beta read for me - I would love that! But your email didn't show up in the review. Please IM me on aim/aol at Sourlemon08 . Thanks :) _

_Enjoy this chapter everyone and thanks for the encouraging reviews!

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5: Scene 3- The Dressing Room**_

Andre gripped the champagne, looking quite giddy.

Blaise grinned. "A tour de force! No other way to describe it!"

Ron nearly giggled in happiness, "What a relief! Not a single refund!"

Pansy Parkinson as Mme Fermin grumbled a harsh, "Greedy."

Blaise decided to not hear her, then looked at Ron. "I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae!"

Ron grinned back, then looked at Harry. "Here we are, Monsieur le Vicomte, Christine's dressing room."

"Gentlemen," Harry replied politely, "if you wouldn't mind, I would prefer to make this visit on my own." He then took the champagne from Ronald.

"As you wish, monsieur..." Ron said slowly, looking at his empty hand. The managers then left, Blaise whispering, "I think they've met before..."

Harry knocked on the door, then entered.

"Christine Daae, where is your scarf?" he asked, pretending to be upset.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Monsieur...?"

"You can't have lost it!" He continued. "After all the trouble I took to get it back. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin..."

Ginny continued, excitedly. "Because you had to go into the sea to fetch my scarf! Oh, Raoul! It is you!"

Harry murmured, "Christine," before wrapping her into a large hug. Ginny found her cheeks getting red, but was destined to stay in character.

She moved away and sat at her dressing table, eyeing her brush.

**_"Little Lotte let her mind wander..." _**Harry sung, smiling.

"You remember that, too," Ginny replied.

_**"Little Lotte thought; am I fonder of dolls..."**_

They both continued together. **_"Of goblins, of shoes..."_**

Then Ginny sang. **_"or of riddles, of frocks..."_**

"Those picnics in the attic..." Harry said. **_"...or of chocolates..."_**

_**"Father playing violin..."  
**_

_**"As we read to each other dark stories of the North..."**_

_**"No. What I love best, Little Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"**_

Both sang together. "**_The angel of music sings songs in my head!"_**

Ginny turned to Harry seriously. "Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the angel of music to you.' Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the angel of music."

Harry replied, "No doubt of it. And now, we shall go to supper!"

Ginny looked back fearfully. "No, Raoul! The Angel of Music is very strict."

Harry laughed. "I shan't keep you up late!"

"No, Raoul..." Ginny replied warningly.

"You must change," Harry answered back, ignoring her pleads. "I must get my hat. Two minutes. Little Lotte," he left.

"Raoul!" Ginny cried out, after he had already left. She then picked up her brush and began to fix her hair. "Things have changed, Raoul," she said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard her Angel's voice from behind the mirror.

**_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" _**Draco hissed, outraged. **_"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_**

Ginny stood up, intransed. **_"Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!"_**

Draco still sounded upset, but sang back, **_"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!"_**

The Phantom's figure became understandable in the mirror, and she was excited. She could finally see her angel!

_**"Angel of Music! Guide and Gaurdian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!"**_

Draco sang back, hypnotizing her somewhat, **_"I am your Angel of music. Come to me: Angel of Music."_**

Ginny walked towards the mirror. Harry was outside the door, which is locked.

"Whose is that voice? Who is in there?"

The mirror opens, where the Phantom is standing. He reached foward and gripped Ginny by the hand. She gasped because of his cold, icy hands.

_**"I am your Angel of Music: Come to me angel of Music."**_

Ginny followed him through the mirror, which closes behind her. Harry finally entered, after the door was magically unlocked. Suddenly, he finds the room empty.

"CHRISTINE!" he shouted. "ANGEL!"


	6. The Labyrinth Underground

_Since I'm doing this by scene, I'm only making it one scene per chapter. I noticed that this scene and the next are quite short so I've decided to upload them both at the same time. 3 chapters in one day, aren't you lucky? Keep the reviews coming:D

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Scene 4- The Labryinth UNderground.**

Ginny and Draco journey downstairs to the Phantom's "home." Candles are all around them, and they enter a boat across the waters of the unusual underground lake.

**_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. The voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find- the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind," _**Ginny sang.

He replied, **_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_**

Then Ginny answered, **_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear -"_**

_**  
"It's me they hear..."**_

They both sang together. **_"Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind..."_**

Voices that are not seen on stage sang quietly, **_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... Beware, the Phantom of the Opera..."_**

Draco grins somewhat spookily at Ginny. **_"Sing, my angel of music!"_**

She began vocalizing, getting higher.

_**"Sing for me!"**_

Each time another octave higher.

_**"Siiing! Sing my Angel! Sing for me!"**_

She finished on a powerful note, holding her throat.


	7. Beyond the Lake

_Last chapter for today :) Guess what guys? I've already written up to chapter 16. :-D Hehe. I'm getting close to finishing, and I can't wait for my favorite part - The Point of No Return/Track down this murderer. :) Hehe! Enjoy._

_PS: I think this song is so romantic. Maybe it's just me?_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7 - Scene 5: Beyond the Lake**_

They arrived at the Phantom's lair, where more candles were spread all over. Many people in the audience "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed at the beauty of the set.

Draco, as the Phantom, sat down at his pipe organ as Ginny watched on.

_**"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses, abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor... Grasp it, sense it, temulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen, to the music of the night..."**_

Ginny watched on, amazed at how nice Draco was sounding. Who knew?

_**"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live...as you've never lived before...**_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you... Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight... The darkness, of the music, of the night...**_

_**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then, can you belong to me..."**_

Phantom has been touching Christine around her corset and her fingers have gone over his mask, carressing it. She does not dare take it off. Ginny ignores the feeling she wants to punch Draco for touching her there, but she knows its in the script, so she takes a deep breath.

_**"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write...the power, of the music, of the night!"**_

Draco then led Ginny over to a mirror, where he removes the blanket, uncovering it. Christine saw herself in it, wearing a veil and a wedding gown. While she starts to wonder what it is, the image puts its hands out to her. As Christine faints, Draco catches her and carries her to the bed where he lays her down. As he strokes her softly, he sings, **_"You alone can make my song take flight... help me make the music of the night..."_**


	8. The Next Morning

**Chapter 8 - Scene 6: The Next Morning**

_**Author's Note: I'm going to end this fic and start a new one for numerous reasons. The main one is that for the first time I saw the actual movie, and it's a WHOLE lot different from my ficlet. I haven't portrayed it as I wanted it to be. Also, I think I should start new after seeing the movie firstly. I'm going to make a new one that is post-Hogwart's, The characters of HP in place of the characters in TPOTO. I'm beginning right after posting this...so please check it out. It will most likely be under the same name. I hope you enjoy this one, and sorry if i've dissapointed anyone (I don't thinK I have, considering bigger and better things are coming your way!)**_

Ginny woke up, and saw Draco at the organ, playing madly. He stopped ever so often to write something down. The music box by the bed begins to play, causing Ginny to be in a trancelike state.

**_"I remember there was a mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lak was a boat...and in the boat, there was a man..." _**She got up and walked to Draco, who didn't see her yet. As she reached down for his mask, he turned, almost catcing her. She continues trying, but it happens continuously.

_**"Who was that shape in the shadow? Whose is the face in the mask?"**_

Finally, Ginny reaches for the mask and whips it off. Draco jumps up and starts running to her. The audience does not know what is wrong with her face, so they begin grumbling and calling, "turn around, so we can see!"

**_"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? You lying little Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you!" _**He takes a deep breath, then continues. **_"Stranger then you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven...secretly, secretly... But Christine, fear can turn to love- you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this... repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly.. Oh, Christine..." _**He held his hand out for the mask and Ginny handed it to him. He then put it on.

**_"Come," _**he said, **_"We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you._**"


End file.
